Gift from an Angel
by didumissmeofcourseudid
Summary: Troy is having a panic attack on 24th December when he realises he still hasn't bought a gift for Gabriella. Find out how he solves his dilemma.


"**Gift from an Angel" copyright didumissmeofcourseudid; December 10th 2008**

**This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring characters copyrighted and trademarked by Disney Enterprises Inc. It is based upon **_**High School Musical, **_**copyright 2006 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved; and **_**High School Musical 2, **_**copyright 2007 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved. The author is not connected with nor is this work authorised by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., or any other motion picture studios. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorised copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.**

**Summary: **Troy is having a panic attack on 24th December when he realises he still hasn't bought a gift for Gabriella. Find out how he solves his dilemma.

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **This is a one-shot written for the Secret Santa hosted at ZA Angels Forum especially for Jessa. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas.

* * *

He knew it had been a bad idea when it first popped into his head but he was getting desperate. Why, oh why did he have to leave it to the last minute? Usually he was so organised, knowing exactly what to buy his beautiful wife well in advance but this year his mind had drawn a blank and he'd put it on the back burner hoping for a bolt of lightening to strike him with the perfect gift idea, however December had crept up on him unaware. What with his hectic, crazy schedule on the run up to the festive season, it had gotten pushed to the back of his mind; on top of his mental list of things to do but other obligations had got in the way until he'd nearly run out of time. In a blinding fit of panic and with a total flash of irrational inspiration he had called in the big guns in the shape of her best friend, Mrs Sharpay Baylor. Was he mad? Hell yeah! Who in their right mind wanted to be dragged around a heaving and frenetic mall full of maniacal, suicidal shoppers, elbows drawn like daggers as they pushed and prodded their way through the throng, intent on reaching their goal regardless of anyone else? He'd felt the rapier thrust of said elbows, at least he hoped they were elbows, countless times in the last two hours, poked accidentally in the eye once, stomped on a half dozen times by stiletto heels and boots that he was starting to fear for his very life.

"Get a move on, Bolton. Jesus, I haven't got all day to act as your personal consultant, you know?" derided Sharpay frowning at him. "It would help if you knew what you were looking for."

"Isn't that why I called you," he shouted dryly above the piped Christmas music that flooded through the mall, trying to instil some Christmas cheer but failing miserably. Not a single person looked happy to be there and who could blame them. Hell, a tooth extraction was less of an ordeal.

"I must have been mad to agree," moaned Sharpay shaking her head in dismay. "You've got one person to buy for and you can't even do that without someone holding your hand."

"I know and I am grateful, really I am. I know I've cocked up big style, leaving it to the last minute but she wouldn't give me a clue this year, she said she's got everything she wants so why waste money buying something she doesn't need."

"That's the trouble with your wife, she's too freakin' practical and totally happy in her little bubble of cosy domesticity that she doesn't hanker for anything more; so if anyone is to blame for your predicament it's you, you've made her too damn contented." Troy smiled broadly at her comment, taking it as a back handed compliment. "Hell, I gave Zeke a list as long as my arm, not that I'm expecting him to fill it, at least not all of it," smirked Sharpay. Troy chuckled, feeling sorry for Sharpay's husband and hoping for his sake, he'd managed to fulfil some of her requests.

He had a lot of respect for his wife and her organisational skills at that moment, realising just how much time and effort she put in to purchasing thoughtful gifts for their family. She not only dealt with her side of the family but from their very first Christmas together had taken over his too, leaving him with only one person to think of and he couldn't even do that. He should be whipped for being such a sorry excuse for a husband.

His eyes widened in alarm when he saw where Sharpay was heading, a dull red stain crept up from his neck and he held back, fighting the urge to run for cover, so reluctant was he to enter the premises. Sharpay sensed his reluctance but clamped hard onto his arm with her talons, dragging him into the fluffy, flouncy, chiffon and lace world of Victoria's Secret. A man's wet dream but also his worst nightmare. To be seen in there at any time was embarrassing, to be seen in there accompanied by Sharpay Baylor was excruciatingly painful.

"Stop being a wimp and get over here, Troy," she said loudly drawing titters from other female shoppers. "Time's moving on and I do have other things to do, you know." Troy gulped, hoping and praying that no one would recognise him, cursing once more for leaving his shades and beanie at home. "Where shall we start, bras, cami sets or teddy's?" Troy glared at her, knowing she was doing it deliberately by the amused glint in her eye. The bitch was enjoying herself at his expense. He wandered over to the least embarrassing section; the cotton pyjamas and robes, half-heartedly looking on the rack.

"Are you a eunuch?" growled Sharpay grimacing at his choice, "Fuck, no wonder you asked for my help if that's what you were planning to go home with. Troy, these are for grannies."

"They look comfortable," he offered by way of explanation.

"How old are you? How old is Gabi? Shit, you do comfortable in your dotage not in your twenties. No wonder your sex life is going down the pan," she jeered.

"But it's not," yelped Troy rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Glad to hear it," smirked Sharpay, a glint of satisfaction in her eyes. She grabbed his arm pulling him towards the lingerie section where mannequins were decked out in froths of lace, stockings and garters. "We should find something here to get your pecker up." Troy was going to throttle her in a minute and end up in the slammer for the holidays. Gabriella would kill him then divorce him for spoiling Christmas but he was sure Zeke would thank him profusely.

"We're looking for something for Gabi, not me," he grated out.

"Oh puhlease! And you're not going to benefit from it?" scoffed Sharpay. Troy blanked her, refusing to acknowledge the pull of his loins at the thought of Gabi in one of these sexy numbers, focusing instead at the mission in hand, anxious to get this travesty done with as soon as possible. He grabbed an ice pink satin slip, checked the size and made for the till.

"Oi! Hold up, what have you got there?" she shouted across the shop, freezing him in his tracks as the click clack of heels approached. She took the garment from him, holding it up to check it out. "Not bad, Bolton, cool colour too although I prefer bubble gum pink myself." Sharpay looked impressed and he smirked, preening inside at her nod of approval although he wasn't going to tell her. Hell no! Her head was big enough already.

"I'm not buying for you," he said dryly.

"Thank god," she muttered under her breath. "Is that all you're getting?" she gasped. His bemused look answered her question. "Fuck! What a cheapskate," she scoffed making him feel as small as the space between his finger and thumb. He grumbled under his breath, sighed then turned back towards the underwear shelves. Sharpay grinned, hell, if she had to be here she may as well get some fun out of it, and she was enjoying the spectacle of watching the super cool Troy Bolton's composure crumble, taking immense pleasure from his discomfort and relishing the retelling tomorrow around the dinner table. Finally, having had her fun at her friend's expense, she went to his aid, realising that if she didn't he'd snatch up something hideous just to get out of there and blame her if Gabriella didn't like it. Choosing one of the new Biofit all over lace bra and matching panty sets in a beautiful plum shade she passed them to him, snapping up a matching wrap to match the slip as they walked towards the pay desk. Her phone went off as she waited for him to be served, earning a smirking sideways glance from him when 'Fabulous' was heard as she franticly searched in her Balenciaga bag for it, glaring at him when she finally located it, she wandered away to talk in private, or as private as Sharpay could talk. Troy waited for his gifts to be wrapped expertly by the cashier before paying and following Sharpay out of the shop.

"I have to go, Zeke is having a crisis in the kitchen," she explained with a sigh as she closed the phone and returned it to her bag.

"And he's ringing you?" Troy burst out laughing as Sharpay glared at him.

"I'm not completely useless," she grumbled.

"In a kitchen you are but in a mall you're the business, thanks for helping, Shar," Troy said smoothly, giving her a hug. Sharpay smiled broadly at him, pecking him on the cheek.

"You're welcome but next time please promise you'll call Taylor," she whined then with a wave and a flick of her hair she tottered hurriedly away, lost in the crowd in seconds. Troy grinned at her retreating back then turned to go in the opposite direction to reach his car, weaving his way through the throng of people that seemed to be coming towards him like a stampede. Jolted and jostled, nudged and prodded, he made it to the lower level only to be pushed hard against a glass window by a rotund man with a look of sheer terror in his eyes. _"Oh the joys of Christmas shopping," _thought Troy with a grimace as he gingerly moved the arm that had been slammed against the glass. His eyes caught the display in the window and a slow smile crept up his face. _"Perfect."_ He strode determinedly into the shop, a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

"Daddy's back, daddy's back." An excited four year old jumped up from the table, her cocoa curls bounced on her shoulders as she left her mother to run through the hall to Troy as he walked in the door.

"Whoa! Slow down, Button, or you'll hurt yourself," he warned, dropping his bags in the hallway as he swung the bundle of energy into his arms, twirling her around amidst her delightful giggles so reminiscent of her mother. A sloppy kiss landed on his cheek.

"Did you get mommy something pretty?" she whispered in his ear.

"I did but it has to be a secret, okay? Lips sealed." Troy chuckled as she clamped her lips shut, using her fingers to denote a zip. "Good girl," he said approvingly, carrying her back into the dining room. "What have you been doing?" He dropped her back into the pushed back chair, leaning down to kiss Gabriella who was watching their exchange with amused eyes.

"I've been helping mommy to make garlands. See, you take this paper, wrap it around like this then you take another one, put it through the first one and it joins together." All the time she's showing him, her little pink tongue is sticking out as she concentrated on her demonstration. Troy and Gabriella smiled, sharing a look full of pride and love.

"It looks complicated." His daughter glanced up quickly, her clear blue eyes, so like his, looked thoughtfully at him before returning to her task.

"Erm! It might be for you," replied Holly guilelessly, her head shooting back up as her mother and father burst out laughing, her toothy grin appearing as she shared the moment without realising she was the reason.

"That's put me in my place," Troy said grinning at Gabriella, "do you need anything only I have a couple of things to take care of?" Gabriella shook her head with a smile.

"Go ahead, we have to get this finished, don't we Holly?"

"Uh huh." Holly was deeply engrossed and never lifted her head as Troy slipped out of the room, collected his packages before sprinting upstairs.

* * *

Dinner was over and the three of them were ensconced in the lounge, the only light source coming from the TV, the roaring fire and the seven foot Douglas Fir standing majestically in the corner, dressed with hundreds of twinkling lights, casting a warm, homely glow around the room. A yawn came from the little body tucked between Troy and Gabriella just as the credits for The Polar Express came up. They shared a smile before Troy scooped Holly into his arms, carrying her easily up the stairs and into her bedroom, helping her to undress and change into pyjamas before taking her to the bathroom to let her brush her teeth and use the toilet.

"Come on, sleepy girl, let's tuck you in," he said as he carried her back into her bedroom. "Santa will be here soon. I wonder what he'll bring for you?"

"Bet he doesn't bring me what I really, really want," mumbled Holly as she snuggled under the covers.

"I bet he does, he's very clever and knows what all the children want," Troy reassured her.

"We'll see. Night daddy, I love you." Holly yawned again, her eyelids fluttering shut. Troy gazed in wonder at his daughter, love filled his heart as he traced every feature before switching off the light and silently closing the door.

* * *

Very early the following morning pandemonium reigned in the Bolton household, as Holly tore through present after present, flinging the wrapping papers any which way until the plush shag-pile carpet was buried beneath a sea of paper, tags, ribbons and bows. Troy and Gabriella sat on the oatmeal sofa in their robes, watching in amazement as the swirling dervish demolished hours of carefully prepared gifts in forty minutes flat.

"Do you remember the days when she spent so long enraptured with one toy that it was a good couple of hours before she moved on to another?" commented Gabriella dryly.

"I do," chuckled Troy. "And you got annoyed because she was taking so long and you were itching to help her open the others."

"I did not," gasped Gabriella with a cute pout that earned her a kiss.

"Oh yes you did," argued Troy with a grin, "We ended up taking some to your mother's house if I remember correctly otherwise we'd have missed the feast she'd prepared." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah well she was only two," she excused her daughter.

"Now look at her," said Troy with a sigh, wishing his little girl could stay this age for ever. "Remind you of anyone?" He looked at his wife meaningfully. Gabriella gasped thumping him playfully on the arm.

"Oh you, I'm not like that."

"If you say so," responded Troy dryly, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Did we really get up this early?" wondered Gabriella glancing at the clock to see it still only 6.55am.

"I guess, maybe that's why dad was always a little grumpy and fell asleep in the chair straight after lunch," chuckled Troy. "I still don't think he's seen The Wizard of Oz all the way through. Can't say I blame him." Gabriella giggled again.

"Or maybe he did it to get out of washing the pots," she observed wryly. Troy laughed.

"You could have a point there." Troy became pensive, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Don't even think about it, Buster." warned Gabriella rising to her feet, "Coffee?"

"Lovely."

"I've gotta keep you awake somehow," she grinned before walking out of the lounge. Troy watched her walk away, waiting until he heard the clink of china before swiftly moving from the sofa, a quick glance ensured Holly was absorbed with her new toys as he carried out the rest of his plan. With a satisfied smile he sat back on the sofa in the nick of time as Gabriella walked back in with two steaming mugs of coffee. Holly looked up for the first time, a broad grin on her face as she stood up with her latest doll clutched tightly to her and ran over to the sofa, landing on Troy's lap with a thud. With a slight grimace he lifted her, settling her into a more comfortable position before accepting the coffee from Gabriella.

"You okay?" Troy nodded, "I'll check if there's any damage to the family jewels later, if you like," she grinned impishly.

"Oh I like," he grinned wickedly at her before turning his attention to Holly. "Who's a lucky girl? Santa must like you very much."

"Uh huh, maybe, but he didn't have read my letter proberly," Holly murmured with a heartfelt sigh.

"Oh," Troy was nonplussed casting an anxious look at Gabriella who simply shook her head, smiling serenely, "well he is getting old, maybe he's having trouble reading." Holly nodded her head accepting her father's explanation.

"He should let one of his elf's do it," she replied, "then kids won't be upset." Troy looked wide eyed at Gabriella, his lips twitching but she shook her head giving him a stern look. 'She's your daughter' he mouthed with a grin. Holly wriggled away, sliding off the sofa, satisfied that she'd had her say, going back to play with her toys only to pause when her eyes spied presents still wrapped under the tree.

"Mommy, you need to open your presents." Troy sent Gabriella an amused look that said 'I told you so', watching as she went to kneel beside Holly next to the tree, her eyes alight with excitement, a broad smile pinned to her lips and he wondered just who was the kid in the family. She blushed profusely when she opened the gift he'd stored under the tree last night just as he knew she would, her eyes belying her innocence when she looked back at him. It was one of her traits he loved, outwardly giving off an aura of naivety and innocence to everyone she met whilst underneath she was a simmering cauldron of passion that was reserved for him and only him. After she unwrapped gifts from their parents and their friends she came back to sit beside him on the sofa, cuddling into his body and placing a soft kiss against his lips.

"Thank you although I have a feeling you will get as much pleasure from them as I will," Troy grinned wickedly, raising a telling eyebrow.

"Well...now that you mention..." Gabriella playfully slapped his arm.

"That isn't your only present," he murmured in her ear before nipping the lobe, grinning at her involuntary shiver. Gabriella's eyes sparkled excitedly unable to resist licking the lips that were too invitingly close, slipping her tongue inside when he let out an involuntary gasp at the erotic gesture and it was some minutes before he could remember what he had been saying, his mind taken up with something infinitely more satisfying. "So, where was I?" he asked huskily, wanting nothing more than to scoop her up and make mad passionate love to her but knowing those days of any where, any time were long gone.

"Not where you want to be." Gabriella giggled rolling her eyes at her husband as she read correctly the look in his eyes.

"Not true, well...okay, maybe, but hey I can wait. My time will come." Troy looked confidently at her, his seductive look promising untold delights later. He felt in his robe pocket pulling forth a white envelope with her name on it. Gabriella took it from him looking curiously at his firm penmanship before sliding a finger under the flap and taking out a piece of paper.

_To my beautiful wife, the love of my life_

_who fills my world with style and grace_

_can you follow a paper chase?_

_There's no one I know smarter than you_

_so here is the very first clue_

**_It was a dream come true _**

**_when you finally said 'I do'_**

Her mouth formed into an 'O' as she read the words, a smile crept up her face, her eyes sparkled with suppressed excitement as she reread them once more before casting her eyes to him with a question in their depths.

"Uh-uh! You're on your own, I'm just going to sit back and watch. All I will say is, it will be worth it," he promised with a cheeky grin that slowly dimmed, "at least I think you'll like it," he qualified with a shrug. Gabriella's eyes narrowed on him, her lips forming into a pout and Troy burst out laughing. "You look like Holly at this very minute." Holly, sitting on the floor, perked up at the mention of her name and stood up, coming over to see what she was missing.

"S'up?" Troy scowled.

"She's been hanging around Chad too much," he moaned earning a giggle from Gabriella.

"As long as that's all she picks up," said Gabriella dryly.

"He wouldn't risk it, Taylor would skin him alive," replied Troy. Gabriella giggled then pulled Holly on to her knee and explained that daddy was playing a game, only giving away clues. Holly clapped her hands excitedly.

"Can I help mommy?"

"Of course you can. Daddy is being mean and won't help," Gabriella told Holly who turned sticking her tongue out at her father who promptly burst out laughing.

"S'okay mommy, we don't need him." Gabriella smirked at Troy then read out the clue to Holly. Holly's brows furrowed as she concentrated on the words while Gabriella cast her eyes around the room, alighting on the photo frame on the sideboard. With a grin, she held Holly's hand as they walked over to inspect it. Holly let out a hoot when she found the second clue stuck to the back of the picture. Troy smiled, watching their heads huddled together as Gabriella read out the next clue.

_**The words of Marvin Gaye were divine**_

_**When he heard it through the grapevine**_

Holly looked confused as she looked up at her mother and whispered, "who's Merfin Gay?"

"He was a singer a long time ago, even before I was born," explained Gabriella.

"Ooh! Daddy's being sneaky," she huffed glaring at Troy with her arms folded. Troy caught Gabriella's gaze and rolled his eyes.

"Chad's not the only one she's been hanging around with." Gabriella giggled before going back to the rhyme. She bit her bottom lip as she cast her gaze around the room, her brows furrowing as she looked at the clue again before her brow cleared and she walked out of the room with Holly close behind. Minutes later Troy heard another hoot from Holly and he grinned. They'd found the next clue on the wine rack. He saw Gabriella go into the dining room and grinned, shaking his head before she reappeared with the paper clutched in one hand and Holly in other.

_**You may refute it but I proclaim**_

_**I am still the moth to your flame**_

Holly darted off to one side of the room, inspecting the numerous candles that were dotted around, tutting and shaking her head at each one.

"Told you we had too many," offered Troy.

"Not helping, Bolton." Troy smirked at her pout, watching as she went to the fireplace and there on the hearth was the next clue. She let out a whoop of delight, bending down to retrieve it as Holly ran over to her, hugging her around the waist in celebration. Two dark heads bent over the clue as Gabriella read it out to Holly.

_**If 'Lizzie' is everyday and 'my pearl' on Sunday**_

_**Would you think my brain fried or could you save my pride.**_

Gabriella grinned broadly knowing in an instant to what it referred. How could she not, that scene was her favourite part of her favourite book. Without hesitation she walked over to the bookcase at the back of the room, her fingers skimming the book spines until she found the one she was looking for. There taped to the front cover was another clue.

_**Dressed in twinkling lights to mask his boughs of green**_

_**A more majestic sight you could not have seen**_

_**Saved from falling snow and occasional raindrop**_

_**He lords it over us with an angel on the top**_

Gabriella grinned as she read the verse out to Holly who let out a yell of delight.

"It's the tree, it's the tree. Look mommy, there's the angel." Holly bounced up and down in excitement, turning to point at the Christmas tree before haring off across the room with Gabriella in close pursuit. Holly continued to bounce as Gabriella began inspecting the tree, looking for the next clue. Troy sat with his arms folded, a smug smile on his face as she worked up higher and higher until she stood on tip toes to reach the top most branches. Growling in annoyance she turned, pouting at him and he stood up with a grin, walking over to them. He put his hands on her waist at either side, his muscles bunching as he lifted her into the air so she could reach the top. She inspected the angel with a puzzled frown, her hand finally lifting it up from the tree only to gasp is delight, for underneath lay a ring hooked over the top branch. Gently she teased it from the branch, returning the angel to her resting place before Troy slowly lowered her down to the ground only to have two lips slam against his fervently, gratitude and love passed from one to the other without the need for words.

"I guess you like it?" he questioned with a chuckle.

"No, I don't... I love it. It's beautiful." she gushed starring in awe at the row of diamonds that nestled on a platinum band, matching her engagement and wedding rings perfectly. "Thank you, it's perfect."

"Just like it's owner," he murmured his adoring gaze drinking in her beauty.

* * *

Later that evening found them sat around the dining table at Sharpay and Zeke's house together with Taylor and Chad. Sharpay had thoughtfully arranged a small table, supplied by Taylor, into a mini replica of theirs for Chad's five year old son, Max, three year old daughter, Bianca and Holly. Sharpay was taking great pleasure in regaling them with the shopping episode yesterday amidst peals of laughter from her audience, well apart from Troy, who was glowering at her from across the table, his cheeks suffused with scarlet. Gabriella wiped tears from her eyes, patting Troy on the arm consolingly.

"Never mind, Darling, I think you were very brave asking Sharpay's advise in the first place."

"Oi! What are you inferring?" gasped Sharpay. Troy and Chad looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Er...nothing Shar, I...uhm...I just meant guys are not into shopping like we are." Gabriella stumbled over a logical explanation, one that wouldn't offend her friend.

"Oh...well anyway did you like them?" Sharpay asked suitably mollified.

"Uh huh! But he shouldn't have spent so much, not after buying this." Gabriella held her hand out to flash her new piece of bling. Troy smirked at the gasp that emitted from Sharpay.

"Wow! When did you buy that?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing as she looked at his smug countenance.

"After I left you," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well! I'm impressed, Bolton. You have good taste," acknowledged Sharpay.

"I know, I married Gabi." Chad made a choking sound, pretending to put his fingers down his throat, only to receive a slap around the head from Taylor.

"Aw! That's cute. Why don't you ever do something like that?" Taylor demanded only for the rest of the table to burst out laughing at the oh so familiar question. Some things never change.

"It was, Tay," agreed Gabriella who then proceeded to tell them how and where she found it. Troy sat through it all, a smug smile on his face.

"Fu...lip, Troy," Chad groaned, quickly amending his colorful language when Gabriella and Taylor looked levelly at him, their eyes throwing out a warning. "Will you stop making us look bad? I swear you're a girl in a guy's body." Zeke nodded in agreement, earning a quelling look from Sharpay.

"Who wants more wine?" he asked changing the subject to a safer topic. Chad, Taylor and Troy replied in the affirmative, pushing their glasses forward to be refilled. Gabriella abstained because she was driving whereas Chad and Taylor had caught a cab over. Troy had suggested they could have taken a cab too but Gabriella had insisted on driving, saying she wasn't really bothered about drinking and wanted to be able to get Holly home as soon as she started getting cranky. The shock had come when Sharpay had refused a glass. Sharpay had never refused a drink to Gabriella's knowledge in all the time she'd known her. Taylor and Gabriella shared a telling glance, both raising their eyebrows suggestively, small smiles playing around their mouth. Troy, ever observant, caught the glance and looked questioningly at his wife who simply shook her head mouthing 'later'.

After dinner, the girls cleared away the dishes, leaving the guys to entertain the children before they all retired to the lounge where a hilarious game of charades ensued, chiefly provided by Chad as he tried to mime Gone With The Wind and Dumb and Dumber. All too soon the evening drew to an end as it became apparent that the children were flagging, bickering between Holly and Max broke out and Bianca became clingy, cuddling up to Chad, her thumb firmly attached to her mouth, her other hand burying into his curly mass of hair. Taylor phoned for a cab as Gabriella and Troy said goodnight to their friends, Gabriella hugging Sharpay extra tight and whispering in her ear.

"So when are you going to tell us officially?" Sharpay's answering gasp confirmed what both Gabriella and Taylor had suspected. Gabriella smiled knowingly, as she opened the door for Troy to carry the sleepy Holly out to their car, saying a final farewell before following him out the door.

Half an hour later, with Holly tucked securely in her bed, Troy walked into their bedroom as Gabriella came out of the bathroom wearing the pink slip. He stopped to admire her, his eyes tracing every line, every curve, each sway of her hips that caught in the glow from the lamps on the bedside tables, the soft shade highlighting the dark tone of her skin.

"It looks even better on," he said huskily, moving slowly towards her unable to take his eyes off her. He reached out, resting his hands on her waist and pulling her to him, sighing when he felt the curve of her hips brush against him as he lifted one hand to dive into her thick mane of hair, bringing her head closer and closer until he brushed his lips gently against hers, feeling the shiver of delight run down her body before crushing them under his, teasing and coaxing until she allowed him inside to entwine their tongues in a dance as old as time itself. Troy ran his hand up the silky fabric, caressing the outer side of her breast, hearing her let out a muffled moan at his teasing action and promptly tried to satisfy her need and his by curving around her breast, his thumb rubbing over the already taut nipple.

Gabriella swiftly worked the buttons on his shirt, pulling the hem from his trousers before sliding the offending garment half way down his arms until they couldn't go any further without him having to release his hold on her. Her hands slid up his chest, tweaking his nipples teasingly until he too let out an involuntary groan. Troy reluctantly let go of her lips to slide across her cheek and down to her enticing neck, unerringly finding the sweet spot that turned her legs to jelly. The mews of delight coming from Gabriella's throat only inflamed his already growing erection until it pushed painfully against his trousers and he rubbed himself against her to try to ease the pain. Gabriella snapped open the button on his waistband, slowly, teasingly pulling on the zipper until the pants slid over his hips to the floor. He let out a grunt as her hand replaced them, sending a coil of tension to the pit of his stomach, his member jerked and pulsed under her smooth caresses and he let out a hiss as she slid away his last piece of clothing, cupping his gonads in her warm hand then squeezing them gently. His head dipped, his mouth caught and suckled her hardened bud through the satin, his teeth gently nipping the tenderised area as his hands slid the thin straps off her shoulders, only releasing his prize to allow the fabric to slink to the floor.

"And better still off," he whispered as he pulled her back into his arms, their lips melding together as their passion burst out of control. Troy swept her off her feet, carrying her the short distance to their bed, placing her gently in the center only for Gabriella to pull him down on top of her, her hands running up and down the defined muscles on his back, dipping between their bodies to rub against his manhood.

"The family jewels feel okay but would you like me to kiss them better," she offered with a smirk. Troy's breath caught in his throat and before he could answer she'd flipped him over and proceeded to do just that. Her eyes sparkling with mischief as her lips kissed the moist tip, feeling the sudden jolt from him before taking the tip into her mouth, her hand caressing the shaft as her tongue twirled around the tip, sucking then licking his most tender organ. Troy groaned as spirals of desire flooded his blood stream, his heart nearly burst out of his chest as tension began to build inside and the sound only stimulated Gabriella's own passion, as a warm glow filled the pit of her stomach, a flood of moisture pooled at her center.

Gabriella paused, her eyes darkened by passion lifted to lock with his darkened blue orbs, noting the tautness of his jaw as he tried to fight the urge to let go and took pity on him, sliding up his body she straddled his body, guiding his length until the tip touched her core.

"Let's see if they still work," she whispered huskily lowering herself down and feeling him fill her up. Troy chuckled pulling her down to smash his lips against hers only to flip her over as he took the lead, slowly withdrawing before sliding back into her love channel, teasing her with the same action repeatedly until she moaned against his mouth.

"Hmm...oh...yeah ooh yeah...come with me, Baby," she invited as desire escalated pulling her into the swirling vortex, her hips working with his as they rode the crest of the wave. Her walls clenched around him as she reached her climax, dragging him with her into the whirlpool as flashes of brilliance flashed under their lids before they crashed back to earth to lay spent and panting in the aftermath.

"I think we can safely say they are in good working order," murmured Gabriella with satisfaction.

"Hmm! I don't know, they may need another test drive just to be absolutely sure." Troy looked hopefully at her, a broad grin on his face. Gabriella rolled her eyes, snuggling into his chest.

"In the morning maybe, if you're lucky. You'll need to recharge them first," she teased. Troy wrapped an arm around her, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"You know me too well," he acquiesced with a chuckle. "Hey, what was going on with you and Tay? You said you'd tell me later." Gabriella chuckled.

"Oh...er Sharpay is pregnant."

"No way! How did that happen?" Gabriella giggled leaning on her elbow to give him a level look.

"Now you sound like Chad." Troy grimaced then grinned ruefully.

"Yeah, sorry, that kinda slipped out. I...it's just...aw! Poor kid." Gabriella poked him in the stomach.

"Hey! That's my best friend you're dissing."

"And? I can feel sorry for the little tyke, can't I?"

"I think she'll be a wonderful mother," Gabriella argued loyally. Troy looked disbelievingly at her but kept his mouth shut not wanting to spoil the day.

"Hey, I don't think I said it but Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too. It's been a wonderful day," sighed Gabriella looking at her new eternity ring.

"Yeah, it has, well apart from Holly not getting what she wanted most. If you know what it was I'll go and see if I can get it for her tomorrow." Gabriella smiled angelically down at him then shook her head.

"No need, Troy. She'll get it but she'll have to wait about seven and a half months." Gabriella watched the play of emotions on his face as he pondered her answer, the frown slowly disappearing as her words sank in to be replaced by a beaming smile.

"You...I...are we..."

"Uh-huh, this is your surprise present. Do you like it?"

"It's the best present ever. Thank you, Gabi. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" he asked solicitously.

"Only you," she whispered as he drew her down to accept his kiss.

"You've got me, always have, always will," he murmured pulling her close and pulling the covers over their bodies. Gabriella snuggled against him then started laughing.

"Can you picture me and Sharpay in a few months time. We'll look like Tweedledum and Tweedledee."


End file.
